1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless transmission and, in particular, relates to a transmission scheduling optimization method and wireless user equipment device.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems typically include portable wireless devices that share at least one thing in common: the requirement of a portable power source. The amount of time that a portable wireless device may spend before recharging or changing power sources is dependent upon many factors, including the requirements of the wireless communications system employed, and the imposition of control parameters upon the portable wireless device by the communications system. Wireless communications systems use various methods that enable the transfer of data and voice information between at least two points. In a wireless communication system employing a Code Division-Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme, one scheduling method assigns a mobile terminal specific set of codes. A base station (BS) implements the channel code associated with the mobile terminal to enable exclusive communication between the BS and the mobile terminal.
Some standards provide dedicated channels for the transmission of data from a mobile terminal to a BS. For instance, the following 3GPP standards each provide such dedicated data channels: the 25.211 standard (version 7.6.0, entitled ‘Physical Channels and Mapping of Transport Channels onto Physical Channels’), the 25.212 standard (version 7.8.0, entitled ‘Multiplexing and Channel Coding’), the 25.213 standard (version 7.5.0, entitled ‘Spreading and Modulation’), and the 25.214 standard (version 7.9.0, including section 6.C, entitled ‘Physical Layer Procedures’). Under these standards, the BS is referred to as a ‘Node B,’ and the mobile terminal is referred to as ‘user equipment.’ User equipment may be provided with a dedicated data channel known as an ‘Enhanced Uplink’ for transmitting data from the user equipment to Node B. The Enhanced Uplink includes a transmission of at least one control channel along with the dedicated data channel. The at least one control channel has predetermined transmission periods and predetermined non-transmission periods. The bandwidth of the Enhanced Uplink is monitored and controlled by Node B. Node B sets transmission bandwidth and transmission power requirements for all user equipment coupled to the node within parameters set by the wireless communication method employed.
Because the Enhanced Uplink is a dedicated data channel, users may utilize their user equipment for indiscriminate and/or practically continual data transmission. However, such usage unnecessarily drains the user equipment's portable power source, thereby unnecessarily limiting the length of time that a piece of user equipment may be used before the need to recharge or change power sources. Regardless of the type of wireless standard implemented, the ability to effectively manage transmission power from the user equipment is crucial. The embodiments presented herein address these issues.